Best Served Cold
by penguino3782
Summary: Harvey Specter has ticked off a lot of people. One of these people just got released from jail and has a huge grudge against the former DA who sent him there. Unfortunately, Mike is the key to someone's twisted plan of revenge against Harvey.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**Notes: Here's another one. When it came out that Harvey worked for the District Attorney's office, all I can think of is a pissed off convict that Harvey put away, getting out and being hell bent on revenge. So, here it is. I know I already have two other WIP's, but I couldn't help myself. There's going to be some rough language and violence directed towards Mike, be warned.**

**Best Served Cold-Chapter 1**

"Tell me what you got, Ronny?"

Ronny looks at his cousin, Benny. Even though Ronny's older than Benny by two years, Benny still scares the shit out of him. Benny has a stocky build, but he's muscular, a lot more muscular than Ronny. Benny has always been muscular, but serving those eight years for robbery gave Benny the time and means to chisel his body into a very domineering form.

If Benny's body wasn't intimidating enough, the scar that ran diagonal across his left cheek surely scared people. That too was a gift from serving jail time. Yes, Ronny was a little afraid of his cousin, but they were family. And that's why he's here. It's a family thing. He couldn't do a damn thing to help his cousin when Benny was arrested, tried, convicted, and sentenced for the robbery that he too took part in.

Ronny still recalls sitting across from Benny in the visitation room at Rikers. Ronny was going to turn himself in. He didn't feel it was right to have Benny serve time for a crime that he too committed. But, Benny told him not to do it. "Cuz, don't say a word. As far as the DA is concerned with my confession, I'm the only one who was involved. It's my first time, Specter said they're going to be lenient. I'll be out in a year, two tops. This place is overcrowded, they're not going to keep me here for long when they have worse perps to lock up. This wouldn't be your first time, you'd be here a lot longer than me. I need you to stay out of this. Someone has to look after Sean."

Sean. That's why Ronny is standing in front of Benny now. Ronny was supposed to look after Sean when Benny was doing his stint for robbery. What the cousins thought would be two years, turned out to be eight thanks to a hardened judge who didn't see past the fact that it was Benny's first time in trouble, and that he had a fifteen your old brother to look after. And Specter didn't say a damn thing, didn't lift a damn finger to help him out. Now Sean is dead. Ronny couldn't get over his guilt of letting Benny take the rap, he fell into the bottle, hard. And with Benny locked away and Ronny hitting the bottle, Sean got into trouble. A lot of trouble that ended with Sean dead.

Benny's out now, and wants to fix things. Ronny failed his cousin before, he won't do that again. This is why he's here now, to make up for the fact that he wasn't around for Sean. He's sober, well more sober than he was when Sean was alive, and he's going to help Benny any way he can.

"Specter's a hot shot lawyer. He's working at that fancy, smancy law firm, Pearson Hardman."

"I knew Specter thought he was too good to work for the DA's office." Benny snickers.

"Yeah, he'd be tough to get to. He has his own driver, and lives in an upscale apartment building."

Benny frowns at this. With Specter living and working in places that would have a lot of security, how is he supposed to get to the asshole?

Ronny sees his cousin's frown. "Specter may be hard to get to, but he's not." Ronny throws down the Pearson Hardman id of a "Mike Ross." "Mike Ross" looked like a kid, in his mid-20's at best. His spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes made him look like a college kid. Not a lawyer who worked alongside that asshole Specter. The kid looked too damn innocent to work with the likes of Harvey Specter.

"Who's that? And how did you get the kid's id?"

"He dropped it when I bumped into him when he was getting on his bike when he was leaving work." Ronny used air quotes as he told his cousin how he got Mike's id.

"His bike? The kid rides a bike? I thought you said Specter had a car."

"Yep, he rides the bike to work and home. Specter does have a car, but the kid only rides in the car if he's going somewhere with Specter."

When Benny got the word that he was going to be released he put Ronny to work. For the last month or so, Ronny has been following Specter and became acquainted with the kid who was with him most of the time.

"Of course he would only let the kid ride with him when they're going to the same place. He's such a coldhearted dick."

Benny looks at his cousin and waves his hand, telling his cousin to go on. "The kid lives in a piece of shit apartment and is in the office before Specter, and stays well after the dick leaves. He'll be a hell of a lot easier to get to than Specter."

"Do you think the kid means something to him?" Benny asks his cousin.

"I think so. When you were locked up, I checked in on Specter periodically. He used to work alone. Then the kid came along. The kid must mean something to him, if he lets him follow him around. And I have seen him give the kid a ride home when it was pouring out."

Benny takes in what his cousin said and thinks. He picks up the Pearson Hardman id and takes a good look at the picture. The kid looks so damn young. Benny closes his eyes. The kid looks like his kid brother Sean. The same little brother that he promised his mother he would protect on her death bed. The same kid who died when he was locked away because that damn Specter tricked him into taking a deal that he never planned on following through on.

He puts the id down on the table. He has to stop himself from thinking that the kid looks like Sean. All the kid is is a means to get to Specter. If hurting the kid makes Harvey feel the same helplessness that Benny felt when he leaned that his brother died, then so be it. He's going to make Harvey Specter pay for what he did, and Mike Ross is the key to making that happen.

"Okay, then. So, where's the kid now?" Benny asks.

"His bike was still locked up at Pearson Hardman when I came to meet you."

"Okay, then. Let's pay Mr. Ross a house visit, "Benny says with an evil smile. Ronny matches his cousin's smile, with an uneasy one of his own.

**XXXXX**

Mike hauls his bike up the stairs to his third floor apartment. Once he reaches his floor, he puts his bike down. He wipes at his exhausted eyes, as his hand moves from his eyes he glances at his watch. 1:39. Okay, I can sleep for about four hours before I have to get up. That's doable. As he is contemplating his potential sleep, he doesn't hear the two pairs of feet coming up behind him. Before he can even comprehend what is happening he is shoved hard head first onto the ground. He hears his head crack against the floor, before he can feel the sharp pain that is consuming his entire face. He lays there stunned for a second, when he is rolled over onto this back.

He's having a problem seeing clearly, but he can still make out shapes in the form of people standing over him. He knows this is bad. "I lost my wallet, or I would give it to you." Mike grits out. Talking is painful, his whole face is on fire.

"We don't want your wallet." The guy says with a smile.

They don't want his wallet. This is bad. Mike's trying to reach into his pocket. He needs help, and fast. As his hand finds his phone, his arm is jerked away from his pocket. The phone goes skidding across the floor. Mike is desperately trying to reach towards the phone. He knows that his attempt is probably in vain, but he has to try. Then a crushing pain shoots through his hand, matching the pain in his head. He looks to see a foot on his hand. Mike can't help but stare as he sees the foot move off his hand. He thinks he's safe until he sees the foot slamming back down on his hand. This time Mike can't help it, he lets out a cry.

"Easy, Ronny. We don't want him dead. Not yet." The guy with the scar says. The guy that the scar guy calls Ronny lifts his foot up. Mike instantly moves his throbbing right hand towards his stomach, essentially cradling the no doubt broken hand. He sits up partially against the wall.

"Look, I work for someone who can help you out, whatever you want. Just let me call him." Mike gasps out.

"Oh we already know who you work for, Mike Ross." Scar says, maniacally.

Mike's face is one of shock. How did these guys know who he worked for? How did they know his name?

His assailants take advantage of Mike's state of shock, and within seconds one drops a heavy blow across the kid's face. The sound of the cartilage in his nose breaking is the last thing Mike hears before he loses consciousness.

**As I said this fic is going to be heavy on some violence. Don't worry, Harvey will be there for the comfort. I just don't know how long it will be there until the comfort comes into play. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits**

**Notes: There will be some swearing, and of course some Mike whump.**

**Best Served Cold-Chapter 2**

"Donna, where the hell's Mike?" Harvey calls through the intercom, as he leans back in his chair. It's 7:45 and the kid hasn't come in yet. Harvey looks down at the Henderson file that's on his desk. _At least the kid finished this before he left last night. _

"I haven't seen him yet. Did you try calling him?" Donna responds.

"Yes, Donna, I tried calling him. Called him half a dozen times, he hasn't picked up." Harvey replies impatiently, as he throws a baseball in the air and catches it with ease.

"Easy, Oscar. Give the puppy till 8, and if he hasn't called or showed up by then, we'll send the hounds out." Donna says.

"Fine." Harvey retorts. He looks back at the file that Mike prepared. He and Mike have a meeting scheduled with Henderson at nine and Harvey wants to make sure that Mike has told him everything that he needs to know about the case. The last thing Harvey wants is to be blindsided by something that Mike forgot to mention or go over with him. _Get your ass here, kid._

**XXXXX**

Ronny kicks the person who is lying down in the stomach to see if he's awake. The kid doesn't even stir. He's still in a curled up fetal position, with his injured hand cradled against his stomach. It doesn't look like he kid moved at all since he and his cousin dumped him on the ground hours ago. The kid regained consciousness briefly when they moved him from the trunk, but he quickly passed out. He is so still that Ronny almost thinks that Benny may have hit him too hard last night, but the whistling noise coming from the kid tells Ronny that the kid is still alive. The kid's face is a mess. His nose is swollen, and a trail of dried blood is running from his nose down the left side of his face. Ronny would bet that the kid's nose is broken based on the whistling noise the kid is making, and the two deep bruises under the kid's eyes.

Ronny is about to kick the kid harder when he hears his cousin coming up behind him. "Easy, tiger. Let em' wake up on his own first."

Ronny didn't want to wait. Initially, he was a little weary of Benny's plan. But, after taking the kid from his apartment without a problem, Ronny began to realize that maybe their plan could work. Specter will feel just a little of what he and his cousin feels with the loss of Sean. The bottle of vodka he's working on also seems to be giving him some liquid courage.

"Okay, cuz. I hear ya. What's next?"

"We're going to let Specter stew for a bit," Benny says with a snide smile.

**XXXXX**

When Mike wasn't there at 7:30, Harvey didn't think anything was out of the ordinary. The damn kid is always late. Harvey called him as usual, leaving threatening messages telling him he better be in work soon, or he'd be fired. When 8:00 rolled around, Harvey's aggravated. Ten minutes late is one thing, half an hour is another. He needed to meet with Mike about the Henderson case. When 9:00 came and went, Harvey's pissed. He would have to meet with Henderson, alone. This left Harvey having to put his rehearsal of the ass chewing Mike was gonna get on hold.

Thank God the meeting with Henderson went fine. There were no problems. Harvey didn't need Mike to clarify anything. Now with the meeting out of the way, there's nothing standing in the way of quelling Harvey's anger. As he comes to his own office, he stops at Donna's desk. "Is he here?"

Donna wishes to all things holy that she can say yes, because she knows the kid's in deep shit. He's been in deep shit since eight o'clock, and now it's almost noon. The later he comes in, the worse it's going to be. "Sorry, Harvey. He's still not in."

"What the fuck, kid?" Harvey rubs the bridge of his nose. He's pissed off. He's beyond pissed off, but he can't actually think of the word that would describe how pissed of he is, because he is so aggravated with the kid.

Donna can see the look of aggravation on Harvey's face, she cautiously continues on. She knows when the right time to push Harvey's buttons is, and this is definitely not the right time. "I called Mike's grandmother's home." Harvey looks up in alarm, he didn't even think of that. The kid would have been a mess if something happened to his grandmother, the only family he has left. Donna sees Harvey's questioning look and continues, "She's fine. She talked to Mike yesterday afternoon."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that his grandmother's okay. But, that doesn't tell me where the hell he is!" Harvey bites back.

Donna's prepared for Harvey's harsh remark and doesn't even blink at its' delivery. "Something doesn't feel right here, Harvey. Mike's chronically late, but he has never showed four hours late. He knows how important the Henderson case is, and wouldn't have been a 'no show' on his own accord. He knows how pissed off you would be at him if he did that. "

Donna takes Harvey's silence as a sign to continue. "I had Carl from security check our security tapes from last night. Mike left here around one." Donna admitting that she was concerned that something else was going on, other than Mike being late, and that she had security check the firm's cameras forces Harvey to think about something that he has kept in the back of his mind, all day long. Mike was never this late. Something has to be wrong. Harvey would rather believe that the kid was being a flake, and got drunk last night and is sleeping off a stupor. But, when Donna said that she had Carl check the security tapes, Harvey could no longer ignore that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that there was something definitely wrong.

"You're right. Something's not right here. The kid is perpetually late, but he's never been a no show. Let alone for a big client meeting," Harvey agrees.

Donna shakes her head in agreement. "This isn't Mike. After I had Carl check our security tapes, I started calling the hospitals." Harvey looks at her with a questioning look. "Well, we know that he left here on his bike. I was wondering if maybe he fell off his bike on his way home. But, there are no Mike Rosses in any hospitals. Nor has any been in an ER."

"Does his description match any John Does?" Harvey asks.

"None match Mike's description," Donna asks.

"I guess that's good news. So, where the hell is he?" Harvey looks down at his phone, willing it to ring. "Come on, kid. Give me something."

**XXXXX**

Mike makes his way to consciousness slowly. As he gains consciousness he becomes aware that he's lying down on something hard, something too hard to be his bed. His head is pounding, and he cautiously opens his eyes. They open to darkness, and he looks around to see where he is. He's in a small room, probably about the size of his bedroom. But, he's not in his bedroom. _Where the hell am I? How the hell did I get here? _Nothing makes sense. Mike goes to rub the sleep out of his eyes with his hand. But, as he moves his arm towards his face a shooting pain runs through his injured hand. Mike looks down at the body part that is causing him so much pain. His hand is covered in deep blue and purple hues. His pinky finger is bent too far towards his other fingers. His ring finger is fat and swollen. _Yep, they're definitely broken. _

Then realization hits. Flashes of last night's events go through his mind. Leaving the office late because he had to finish the Henderson file. Walking up his stairs to his apartment in an exhausted stupor. Then Mike remembers being shoved hard from behind, hitting his head off the floor. He remembers telling his attackers that he lost his wallet, and had nothing of value to give them. He recalls his desperate call for help, and the pain in his hand that was the consequence for his failed attempt. Lastly, he remembers the unmistakable sound of his nose being broken before he passed out. _Shit! What did I get myself into this time?_

Mike's head is killing him, no doubt from a concussion that he received from the two blows he took to the head earlier. But, still he thinks. There has to be something more to this. Then he remembers. He remembers that while he was in agony after his hand was stepped on for the second time, he told his assailants that his boss could help them. More importantly, he remembers that his attackers already knew who he worked for. _This is soooo not good! _

Mike's thoughts are cut off when he hears foot steps approaching. He looks up from his spot on the floor to see the two men that he encountered last night in the hallway of his apartment building. Mike swallows nervously. The one with a scar on his cheek has a devilish smile on his face_._

"Oh, good. Sleeping beauty's awake." Scar says and turns to his friend. His skinnier friend is wearing a lopsided grin on his face. _These guys are enjoying this. What the hell! _

"What do you say, Ronny? Let's have some fun," Scar says.

"Sounds good to me, cuz." Skinny says.

Mike looks up at his abductors with wide eyes, swallowing nervously waiting to see what their definition of 'fun' entails.

**XXXXX**

It's an old wise saying that patience is a virtue, but for Harvey patience is not a trait he has a large supply of at the moment. It's after one, and there's still no word from Mike. Harvey couldn't take sitting around and doing nothing anymore, which is why Harvey is now in at Mike's apartment building. As awful as it sounds he hopes to find Mike sick as a dog in bed. That would explain why he didn't call Harvey, and why he didn't show up to work. It's not a great scenario, but it's better than the other ones he's been thinking of. Harvey tries to shake those thoughts out of his head, as he climbs the stairs to Mike's floor. As he continues to climb, his phone rings. In his haste to answer it, Harvey doesn't even look at the caller ID. He picks up and quickly says, "Mike? Where the hell are you?"

Donna's voice answers back, "Sorry, Harvey. It's me. Did you find anything at Mike's place?"

Harvey closes his eyes for a second. He knows how tenacious Donna can be, and for a second he wishes that he let her go with him to Mike's apartment to check it out. Even though Donna was eager to accompany Harvey to the young associate's apartment, Donna reluctantly agreed that it would be better if she stayed behind at the office, just in case Mike showed up there.

As Harvey opens the door to the hallway of Mike's floor, he answers Donna. "I just got here." As Harvey walks down the hallway towards Mike's apartment, he stops. There on the floor is Mike's bike, "Shit. His bike's in the hallway." Harvey goes to Mike's door, and sees that the door is ajar. Harvey cautiously walks in. Harvey hasn't spent much time in Mike's apartment, so he doesn't really know if anything's out of place. But, as he walks around the empty apartment he knows one thing. Mike's not here. Mike wasn't in bed sick. Which means those other scenarios that were running through his mind, the same ones Harvey tried to ignore, are back. And now they seem all the more likely.

As Harvey stands in the middle of Mike's living room, he nearly forgets that Donna's still on the phone.

"Harvey? Harvey? Did you find anything? Answer me, damn it!" Donna's pleas bring Harvey out of the daze he's in.

"He's not there, Donna, He's not here."

**XXXXX**

"Chill, Ronny. He needs to be alert enough to talk to Specter when we call him, "Benny says. Benny gently touches his cousin's shoulder to calm him down. It's funny how Ronny's temperament completely changes after a couple of drinks. When he's sober, he's a genuine nice guy. He says hello to the cashier ringing him out at the grocery store. He holds open doors for people who are going in somewhere. But, after he has a couple of drinks, he's someone completely different. Which is now why Benny has to get him away from the kid for a bit. He needs the kid awake to talk to Specter.

As Scar is placating Skinny, telling him that he can have some more fun later, Mike is just trying to breathe. Mike has not gotten up from his place on the ground. He's still in the fetal position, protecting his chest and stomach from further abuse. Skinny has taken a liking to playing kick the can, using Mike in place of the can. Mike knows that he heard a couple of ribs break after the third and forth hard kick to his side. To make things worse, he can add a broken wrist to his list of injuries. In a failed attempt to protect his ribs from further abuse, Mike placed his left arm across his chest. Mike doesn't think that he can ever forget the sound of his arm breaking from the powerful kicks under Skinny's foot. _This is where my damn eidetic memory is a curse. _With his busted right hand and broken left arm, Mike has little defenses left against his abductors. All Mike wants to do is forget, or better yet go home. But, when he hears Scar telling Skinny that he can have more fun later, Mike knows that's an unlikely possibility,

Through his swollen eye, he sees Scar bend down beside him. Mike tries to move away from him, but he doesn't have the strength to do so. He sees that Scar has something in his hand, his phone. _Maybe, going home isn't such a distant possibility._

"Take it easy, kid. It's time to make a phone call."

**XXXXX**

Harvey's pacing in his office. He looks at his watch, 3 o'clock. And still, there's no sign of Mike. He knows that Mike got home, but the kid's discarded bike tells Harvey that he kid probably never made it into his apartment. He knows that this doesn't bode well for his associate. There's nothing he can do. He knows that it has to be 24 hours before a missing person's report can be filed. He has never felt so fucking useless in his life. He can see Donna sitting at her desk, looking at him with concern. As Harvey's about to call Donna and ask if she had any more luck with the hospitals, his phone rings.

Harvey anxiously looks at his phone and sees "Mike" on the caller ID. _Thank God! _He quickly answers his phone,"Mike? Where the hell have you been?" Harvey yells into his phone. Harvey can see Donna walking towards his office. She must have heard his shouts. Before she even has to ask, Harvey puts his phone on speaker. All Harvey can hear over his phone is silence. He asks again, "Mike? Are you there? Answer me kid!" Harvey waits for an answer..

**Hey guys, I know it's a cliffhanger. But, I had to end it there. If I didn't do it there, then the chapter would have been way too long. Have no fear though, I already started writing the next one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N 1: Here's another chapter for you. Poor Mike is going to be hurting by the end of this one.**

**Best Served Cold-Chapter 3**

"Answer me kid!" Harvey yells into the phone. Harvey and Donna wait to hear some kind of response.

"This isn't Mike, Specter," a rough voice says over the phone.

_Specter, he knows my name. This probably has nothing to do with Mike at all. This has to do with me. Fuck!_

"You have my attention. Where's Mike?" Harvey grits out. He's trying to keep himself calm. If this guy has Mike then he needs to tread lightly.

"He's here. Don't worry. My cuz and I are keeping a close eye on him." The voice on the other line laughs.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Harvey asks.

"You know me alright, Specter. You single handedly ruined my life."

Harvey's puzzled. He's worked on countless cases where someone would no doubt think that he ruined their life. This clue doesn't give him much to go on.

As if the voice on the other end is reading Harvey's mind, he says, "Then again. You probably destroyed a lot of people's lives. So, I gave you some help. I had some papers delivered over to your building that would help shed some light on your situation."

Without any hesitation Donna quickly leaves Harvey's office.

"I want to speak to Mike." Harvey says.

"I don't know if he can at the moment, he's a little...busy.'

"Get him on the phone, now!" Harvey demands.

"I don't know if you making demands is such a good idea right now. I'm holding all of the cards." The kidnapper says. He then continues, "But, because I'm such a nice guy, I'll let him talk to you."

Harvey takes a deep breath. He has to remind himself not to make a smart ass remark at the moment. As much as he doesn't want to admit, he's at the mercy of the man who is on the other side of the phone.

In what feels like forever Harvey hears rustling over the phone. Then a grunt and shallow breathing. "Mike, you there?" Harvey asks.

"Har…vey. That you?" Mike utters.

"Yeah, kid. It's me. How you doing?" Harvey asks calmly, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. The kid doesn't sound good. His voice is quiet, sounds like he struggled just to piece together those few words. The kid's raspy breaths are also not doing anything to calm the uneasiness that's taking residence in his gut.

"I'm o-kay." The associate struggles to say.

"You hang in there kid. I'll find you, okay. Trust me."

"I do. I trust you, Harvey." Mike whispers.

Those few whispered words serve as a figurative knife going into Harvey's stomach. He needs to put the guilt aside for now and find out who has Mike and where the kid is. "Okay, rookie. Let's use that freakish mind of yours. Can you give me anything to go on? Any idea where you are?"

Harvey thinks that maybe the kid passed out because for almost a minute he doesn't hear anything but shallow breathing. "Laundro…mat. Pete's. I saw a sign."

Harvey interrupts Mike because he's relieved that he's finally getting somewhere in this mess they're in. "That's great Mike. Anythi—"

Before can ask if Mike could give him any more information, he hears a struggle over the phone. He can hear the desperation in Mike's voice. "Please, don't. Please don't do it!"

"What's going on Mi-" Harvey yells but is caught off when he hears a scream over the phone. After what feels like forever, the scream ends and hitching breaths take its place.

"Mike, answer me! What happened? Are you okay?" Harvey yells into the phone. But, there's nothing. A dial tone is his answer.

**XXXXX**

Harvey's eyes only leave his laptop screen for a second when Donna walks into his office. He's relieved that Donna wasn't there when he heard Mike's agonizing scream over the phone. He still hears it when he closes his eyes. As much as he wishes that he could deny it, hearing Mike' screams and hitching breaths really scared him. What the hell happened to his associate that caused him to scream like that? Is he okay? These were the questions that filled Harvey's mind when he heard the dial tone after Mike's abductors hung up.

Harvey stood in his office looking at his cell for only a minute before a new feeling came over him. One that he knows well and is much more comfortable with. He's going to close this situation just like he closed countless others. He's going to find what he needs to bring about the best solution. In this case it means bringing Mike home safely.

To do this Harvey needs to go with what he has. Mike said "Laundromat" and "Pete's" before the kidnappers ended the call. It's not much, but it's something. It gives him a start as to where the kid is being held.

"I have something that I think will help us." Donna says as she drops a large manila envelope addressed to Harvey on his desk.

He stops his search for any "Pete's Laundromats" in the New York Metropolitan Area to look at the envelope on his desk. "What do you have?"

Donna sighs. "Apparently a courier brought this over. It was held downstairs because there's no return address on it."

Harvey looks at Donna and then quickly opens the envelope, looking at the first paper he sees. Donna holds out a hand and Harvey gives her a packet of papers that are stapled together. She's looking through a bunch of newspaper clippings. "All of these are about a Sean Anderson? Do you know him?"

Harvey thinks for a second and shakes his head. "The name doesn't sound familiar." He looks over the obituary notice that's in his hand and stops. "Wait a second. He left behind an older brother."

"So?" Donna asks.

"I don't remember a Sean Anderson. But, I remember a Benjamin Anderson."

"How do you know Benjamin Anderson?" Donna asks nervously.

"I was the prosecutor who sent him away for robbery."

Donna looks at Harvey with a raised eyebrow, signaling him to continue.

"It was his first offense. He bad a younger brother to look after. I told him I would ask the judge for leniency."

"What happened? Did you lie and not ask the judge to be easy on him?"

"No, I asked for leniency. I had Judge Wong, so I thought it would be a slam dunk. But, than Judge Wong's wife got sick, and he was replaced with Finnegan."

"Finnegan? He's known for a lot of things. Leniency isn't one of them."

"I know. Anderson got the maximum. You can tell he was pissed at me. I couldn't really do anything. I was a young DA. I didn't want to piss off any judges too early in my career. "Harvey stops, allowing Donna to take in all he said.

"And it looks like with his brother doing time, Sean got himself into trouble. Public Intoxication. Drunk and Disorderly. Disturbing the Peace. Assault." Donna says as she continues to look through papers. "Harvey, Sean Anderson was killed in a bar fight two years ago."

"A bar fight that he no doubts blame me for."

"You? You asked for leniency. It was Finnegan who didn't grant it."

"And Finnegan died a year ago from lung cancer. He's probably most pissed at Finnegan. With him dead, I'm now the center of his anger."

Donna's thinking about everything that Harvey said as well as what she has read in the papers that were delivered to Pearson Hardman. "Harvey, we can't sit on this. This is much bigger than a deal gone bad. We need help."

Harvey has always liked to work on his own, but he knows that this is not the time for his pride to get in the way. He remembers the desperate look in Anderson's eyes, begging him to let him go home and take care of his brother. He also remembers the cold hearted stare that Ben Anderson gave him when Judge Finnegan rendered his sentence. He remembers Mike's hitching breaths and desperate pleas over the phone. He knows that Mike's screams will haunt him in the foreseeable future. Donna's right this is far bigger than a deal gone bad. This is Mike's life.

"You're right. I'm going to call Jessica and let her know what's going on and then call the police."

**XXXXX**

Mike doesn't even know how he's still conscious. He wishes that he could retreat to blessed unconsciousness, but his body won't let him. Just breathing is pure agony. Taking deep breaths is virtually impossible, for every time he tries to do so waves of agony roll throughout his body. He has to resort to breathing quick, shallow breaths that seem to coincide with the pounding in his head.

The only thing that would be better than fading into unconsciousness would be having Harvey showing up and saving his ass. When Scar first said they were going to make a phone call, Mike didn't know what to expect. He was at a loss of what was going on after that second beating he received. But, then when he heard Harvey's voice a new sense of hope emerged. Harvey saved him before. He gave him a new start when no one would. He will save him again. It was this new sense of hope that gave Mike a false sense of security. He didn't think of the possible repercussions that would come about from telling Harvey about the sign he saw when he regained consciousness, as he was being carried into the warehouse. He naively thought that once Harvey knew about "Pete's Laundromat" he would no doubt find its' location and him, before any more harm would be inflicted on him.

That illusion was shattered soon after Mike uttered the words "Laundromat" and "Pete's." As soon as he got those words out he saw Scar's face turn into an angry scowl. He was horrified to see Scar taking out his lighter. He knew what was coming before the lighter was even lit. The smell of burnt flesh still fills his broken nose. He can barely breathe through his nose, why couldn't his sense of smell be affected as well? In sick fascination he traces the outline of the five cigarette burns that mar his right forearm.

All of his pains are finally taking a toll on his body. Scar left awhile ago, and Skinny's passed out in the next room. It's quiet, he can finally rest. He closes his eyes, the words that Harvey said earlier lulls him to sleep like a lullaby, _"You hang in there kid. I'll find you, okay. Trust me."_

**I know it took awhile for this update. But, this chapter was really hard to write. I started it a week ago and just finished it last night. I hope you guys think it was worth the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N: I can't say how sorry I am that it took me this long to get this chapter up. I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm not happy at all with the direction that Suits is going in this season. As a result, I lost a lot of my enthusiasm for writing this fandom. I was all set to abandon this story, but then I got a little motivation through some reviewers' kind words. So, I'm going to try really hard to finish this one up. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**A/N 2: There will be violence and swearing in this chapter.**

**Best Served Cold-Chapter 4**

"Did you find anything yet? Uh-huh. How about that laundromat? Nothing. Okay. No, I haven't gotten another phone call. Yeah, I will. Keep me posted, if you find anything, anything. Bye." Harvey puts his phone down dejectedly, and sighs in frustration. He hangs his head for a minute to try and collect his thoughts. It's been almost twenty-four since his phone call with Mike ended so abruptly. And it has been even longer since Mike was taken, and who knows what those animals have done to him.

"Anything?" A quiet voice calls from the doorway.

Harvey picks up his head and looks at Donna. "Not a damn thing!" Harvey hisses.

"Robertson and Ames are good, Harvey. They'll find Mike." Donna says, trying to reassure her boss as well as herself.

Harvey sighs deeply. "All they know is that Benjamin Anderson has him. He was just released a month ago, and when Ames and Robertson went up to Rikers to talk to his old cell mates…." Harvey can't finish his sentence.

"His cell mates, what? Harvey, what did they say?" Donna begs.

"That he was saying how he was going to give it to the asshole prosecutor who locked him up."

**XXXXX**

Donna looks up with a small smile as Detective Ames leaves Harvey's office. She sees that Detective Robertson is staying behind. It took all of the redhead's energy not to barge into the meeting that was taking place among the detectives, Harvey, and Jessica in her boss' office, when she returned from meeting with Mike's grandmother.

Since Harvey was busy with the actual investigation of Mike's abduction, Donna was left with the task of telling his elderly grandmother the grim news of her grandson's disappearance. A big part of her wanted to be there for her boss when he met with the detectives. But, another part of her isn't exactly sure if she can handle it. She saw the look on Harvey's face when Mike's phone call came to an abrupt end. She knows based on the expression on his face that it wasn't because of bad reception. It was because of something so much worse. And the fact that he didn't tell her what happened when she asked, confirms it.

Donna knows her boss pretty well and therefore knows that he does not do emotions. After Harvey told Jessica what was going on, she asked if Mike's family knew what happened. Harvey looked at Donna and before he can even ask she said,"I'm heading to his grandmother's nursing home now to tell her." Harvey gave a look of gratitude and she was off.

Donna told Edith a series of half-truths. She didn't have the heart to tell her the whole ugly truth. She couldn't do that to her. The assistant told her that Mike went missing because of a case that Harvey worked on. She didn't tell his grandmother that he was being used in some sort of plot against the person who he blamed for his brother's death. When Edith asked if they heard from Mike, the redhead said yes. She didn't say how the conversation left Harvey shaken to the core. And that nothing ever shakes Harvey Specter.

The heart wrenching icing on the cake came when Donna got up to leave and Edith patted her hand, saying "I know Harvey will get him back. Mike trusts him. That's good enough for me." She gave Donna a kind smile as the redhead left the room, promising to keep her updated.

Now, Donna is sitting at her desk tying to keep up the appearances that everything is okay. She's manning her desk like every other day, making sure that no one gets into Harvey's office. Especially the likes of Louis Litt. Jessica is the only one at the firm other than herself and Harvey who knows that Mike's been taken. She wants to keep it that way. When Rachel asked her if she knew where Mike was she told the young paralegal that Harvey sent to meet a client out of town.

Donna knows that just like Harvey has told Mike on numerous occasions, this job is all about perception. No one can know that there's something going on with Harvey. That someone took Mike as a means to get to him. That would mean that Harvey does have a heart. And they can't afford that. Not after all the hard work that Harvey's done to make himself look like a fierce, heartless lawyer. So, that's why Donna is fighting the urge to barge into her boss' office and demand to know what's going on. She sits impatiently at her desk, attempting to do work like it's any other day.

As she's putting in a flower order for Theresa's birthday (another assistant), she's buzzed. "Donna, can you come in here please?"

"On my way," Donna says as she quickly gets up from her chair and makes her way into Harvey's office.

"We're pretty sure that it's not gonna be a ransom case," Detective Robertson is saying as Donna walks in. "If that was the case, I'm pretty sure they would have told you how much they wanted. I'm confident that he's going to call back. He sees this as a game. He's getting a thrill out of your responses to what's going on."

"Anything on Mike's phone? It must have a GPS or some kind of navigation device." Jessica asks.

The police detective shakes his head, "We tracked his phone to a dumpster in Harlem. There's nothing there. Must have chucked it after they called you. We placed a tap on both Harvey's cell and office phone. Hopefully, we'll be able to trace it when they call back. We already have the who and they why. We just have to figure out the where. From-"

A knock on Harvey's door interrupts the conversation. All heads turn to see Janice, Jessica's assistant at the door. "I don't mean to interrupt you, but Louis is looking for you Mr. Pearson. I told him several times that you're in an important meeting, and can't be interrupted. But, he's being very insistent."

"It's okay, Janice. Tell him I'll be there shortly," Jessica says with a smile.

When her assistant leaves she turns to Detective Robertson, "Use any means necessary. I don't care the cost. The firm will personally compensate the NYPD for all costs associated with locating Mike Ross."

The detective shakes his head, "Yes, Ms. Pearson. We'll find him."

She then turns to Harvey, "Keep me updated. I don't want to be out of the loop on anything."

Harvey nods his head silently and she leaves the office.

Detective Robertson picks up where he left off when Janice walked in, "As I was saying. From what I hear, Benny's cousin, Ronny is a drunk. Our best shot it to look into him. He's the one more likely to screw up."

"Do it. Find out where he drinks, where he buys his b-." Harvey's words are cut off when his phone rings. No caller ID.

"Okay, pick it up. Put it on speaker. Keep him on the line as long as you can. My guys are outside, hopefully they can get a location." Robertson says.

When he gets the okay to answer it, he does. "Hello? Benny is that you?"

"Har…vey?"

Donna's hand is covering her mouth when she hears the state that young lawyer's in for the first time. Harvey takes a deep breath. "Yeah, kid. It's me. How are you doing?"

It takes Mike way too long for Harvey's liking to answer. All he hears is hitching breaths.

But then finally he hears a pained, "Not too good."

"Hang on kid. I'm working on it, on my end. I can't have you giving up yet. I don't hire quitters."

Before Mike can respond, another voice comes over the line. "That's enough of a reunion. Now you know your boy is alive. I need you to do something for me."

"Something for you? I would never do something for you!" Harvey bites back. He's ready to go off on the asshole when he looks over at Donna, who's begging him with her eyes to calm down. Telling him silently that this isn't about him. This is about Mike

"I would think twice there, Specter, before you fly off the handle. I have something you want. Now, as I was saying. I want something from you."

Harvey takes a deep breath, "What do you want from me?"

Benny lets out a sinister laugh, "to beg."

Harvey shakes his head, "beg?"

"You heard me, Specter. I said beg." Benny sing songs.

There are a lot of things that Harvey will do to get what he wants. He'll play up someone's ego. He'll sweet talk his way out of any tough situation. He'll threaten them with litigation until their great grand children are out of college. But, the one thing he will not do is beg.

"Tick tock, Specter."

Before Harvey can make a comeback, a crunching sound is heard over the phone and then a pain filled cry.

Donna turns her head away and Harvey's runs his hand though his hair.

"You took too long." Benny laughs. "I'll give you another shot. Beg."

He's not going to be blackmailed into begging. He's Harvey Specter, damn it. "You may think you know me, Benjamin. But, apparently you don't know shit. I. Don't. Beg."

"That's too bad for young Michael, then."

Harvey hears the same crunching sound he did before and an even louder pain filled cry.

"I can do this all day, Specter. However, Mike is running out of fingers. He already had at least one broken before this fun filled conversation began. How useful is an associate gonna be with all of his fingers broken?" Benny asks with a laugh.

Harvey's genuinely in shock. This fucker is literally breaking Mike's fingers for the fucking fun of it. Because he won't beg.

"Still not going to do it? Okay then. Sorry, Mike. Your boss clearly doesn't give a shit about you."

Harvey can hear a faint struggle over the phone. Then hitching breaths and a pained whisper "Please….No more…I…I can't."

And it was those few pained fill words that causes Harvey to open his mouth and grit out, "don't."

"Don't what?" Benny asks.

Harvey closes his eyes and says quietly, "Don't hurt him."

"You forgot the magic word," Benny drawls out.

Too emotionally drained to do anything else, Harvey says quietly, "Please, don't hurt him."

"I'm sorry. What was that? I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

Harvey clenches his fists at his sides in hopes of stopping himself from flying off the handle and saying something that will cause Mike further injury. With Mike's pain filled pleas still in his head, Harvey repeats in a louder voice, "Please, don't hurt him."

Deep laugher and hand clapping is heard over the phone. "Well, Specter. It looks like we're finally making progress."

Before Harvey can reply, all he hears is a dial tone.

**That was a lot for one chapter. I hope I did it justice. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N: For those who are still reading this, here's another chapter. I know that you guys have been waiting awhile. At least it hasn't been as long as my last update. I'm getting a little better. Once again there will be violence in this chapter. **

**Best Served Cold-Chapter 5**

Harvey's pacing back and forth in his office, gently tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it. It's been eight hours since Benny hung up on him and with that any idea of how Mike is. Most of the lawyers at the firm are gone by this time, since it is after ten. But a handful of people including Donna, Harvey, and Jessica are still there. Normally Harvey wouldn't mind being at the office this late, but today is not an ordinary day. Hell, the last couple of days have been anything but ordinary.

Harvey puts the baseball on his desk and takes a long sigh.

"Jesus, Harvey. I need a valium just watching you." Donna says from the doorway, holding a bag of food. "I brought you something to eat."

Harvey shakes his head. "I'm not hungry."

Donna rolls her eyes as she walks further into Harvey's office. "It's pastrami from Tony's Deli. Your favorite."

Harvey shakes his head. His favorite sandwich is not going to fix this.

As if the redhead read his mind, she responds. "I know a sandwich isn't going to help find Mike, but you need to eat. Detectives Ames and Robertson and half of the NYPD are on Mike's case. We're going to get him back."

Harvey has to believe that Donna is saying is true. There's no other option. They are going to get Mike back. But, when they do what shape is his young associate going to be in? He can't see the damage done to Mike, but he can hear it. The lawyer knows that this young associate has several broken fingers, and from the slurring he can guess that his young protégé probably has a concussion. And the hitching breaths tell him that Mike has some bruised, if not broken ribs. And broken ribs can cause internal bleeding.

Harvey remains silent and resumes his pacing, ignoring the bag of food the Donna places on his desk. Not knowing what else to do or say, Donna returns to her desk, using her contacts with the NYPD to find out of there's any more news.

Harvey's still pacing about half an hour later when Ames and Robertson returns to Pearson Hardman. Harvey stops pacing when the detectives enter his office, with Donna hot on their heels.

"You find anything yet?" Harvey asks.

"We don't know where they're keeping him. But, we're making headway." Ames answers.

"Making headway? What exactly does that mean?" Donna asks.

"We know that Benny's cousin Ronny is a drunk. Apparently he was the one who was supposed to be looking after Benny's younger brother, Sean, when Benny was locked up." Robertson explains.

"Then why doesn't Benny go after him?" Harvey says, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Ames and Robertson look at each other before Ames continues. "We canvased the bars that Ronny's a regular at. None have seen him in a couple of days."

"The last time he went to his regular bar, he talked about his cousin was getting out and that he had to help make things right," Robertson elaborates.

"How does this help us find Mike?" Harvey says.

"We know that they are working together, and that Ronny's an alcoholic. He's a creature of habit. We know that he hasn't been to his regular bars for awhile, so he's gong to need a drink pretty damn soon. We have plain clothes in the area of his favorite bars and liquor stores. This is the most we have had to go on since Mike was abducted," Ames explains.

Harvey can't argue with that. This is the most that they have had to go on since Mike was taken from his apartment two days ago. But, he won't be satisfied until Mike is found.

Sensing that the closer is not happy with the news they shared, Detective Ames goes on to say, "We know that Benny has no cash on him. Whatever cash they're spending is Ronny's. Apparently tomorrow is pay day at the landscaping business that Ronny works at. They're going to need cash, and this place pays under the table. They don't have direct deposit. If Ronny wants his money, he has to show up in person. We have spoken to his boss, and when Ronny calls to pick up his money, he's going to call us."

"When he goes to get it, we'll be there to grab him." Robertson finishes.

Finally things are looking up. It seems like this nightmare will finally be over. Donna gives him a small smile, and Harvey feels like he can finally breathe without an elephant sitting on his chest.

Then the phone rings.

Everyone looks at each other anxiously. Harvey moves towards his desk, and answers his phone. "Hello?"

"Is that you, Specter? I didn't recognize you because you weren't begging like you were the last time we talked." Benny laughs into the phone.

Harvey clenches his hands into fists and ignores the urge to tell Anderson exactly where to go. "Tell me what I need to do to get Mike back."

"Cuts right to the chase. I love that 'go get em' mentality that you have. You have always sounded so sure of yourself. Even when you were a young D.A. Remember when you said you would plead my case and the judge would go easy on me? I believed you. Stupid fucking me." Benny snickers into the phone.

"I talked to-"

"Stop, Specter. I'm not that naïve anymore, so don't even try to plead your case," Benny says. "But enough about the past. Let me answer your question. To get Mike back, you only have to do one thing."

Harvey's silent. He has a feeling that Benny's request isn't going to be easy.

"What do you want me to do?" Harvey asks cautiously.

"That's easy. I want you to apologize." Benny answers.

Harvey's jaw drops. Apologize? Apologize to this asshole who abducted Mike from his apartment building. Who has vowed revenge against the prosecutor who put him in jail nearly a decade ago? Apologize to the piece of crap that is breaking Mike's bones so that Harvey can hear his cries of pain.

Benny probably thought that because Harvey begged him the day before to stop hurting Mike that he would apologize without blinking an eye. Hell, fucking no. Harvey may do a lot of things, but apologizing isn't one of them. The police has a plan in the works to nab Ronny when he goes to get his paycheck, and he's probably going to lead them right to Mike's location.

Harvey ignores the detectives and Donna as he looks out his window into the night lights of Manhattan. He's done letting Anderson dictate the rules. They're closing in and Anderson and his cousin. The asshole's not going to do shit. He's still happy that Harvey actually begged during that one moment of weakness earlier in the day. "Apparently you don't know me to well, Mr. Anderson. Because if you did, you would know that I never apologize. I'm not the one who robbed a convenience store, and then cried like a baby when he got caught."

He can hear heavy breathing over the line. "I'm disappointed to hear that's the way you see things. I'm more sure that Mike will be disappointed to hear that you have not owned up to your part."

Alarm suddenly strikes Harvey. Was he wrong in calling Anderson's bluff?

"Wait a sec-"

All Harvey hears is a dial tone. What the fuck did he just do? He turns around to see the shocked look on Donna's face and the ones of concern on the detectives. Oh fuck.

Before he can say anything Donna is next to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you actually trying to get him killed?" Donna exclaims.

Harvey gives her a hard glare. "I'm tired of playing Anderson's rules. He's been in charge of this since the beginning, and I'm done. He thinks that I'm still that naïve prosecutor from years ago. He's wrong. I'm not going to apologize to a scumbag for doing my job!"

Donna gives her a boss a look that matches if not surpasses his in intensity. "Harvey! This is not some game about your pride. This is about Mike!"

"The police are making headway. We'll get Mike back before they do anything stupid." Harvey says as he turns to the two police detectives.

Detective Ames who has remained silent since Anderson has hung up on Harvey steps forward. "We do have a plan set. If all goes according to plan, Mike will be home this time tomorrow."

Donna bites her bottom lip nervously. "I hope so, I really hope so."

**XXXXX**

Mike's eyes are closed as he tries to breathe through his pain. Short breaths in and out. If only breathing was that simple. And it was until about two days ago when Benny and Ronny grabbed him from his apartment, and this whole nightmare started.

Mike lets out a groan as he tries to maneuver himself into a position that will alleviate some of his pain. He tries his right side, but when pain spreads throughout his ribs, thanks to Benny's most recent brutal kicks, he switches to his other side. His lower back is hurting, but it's bearable.

Now that he's in somewhat of a comfortable position, Mike thinks. That's all he can do right now. He's in too much pain to do anything else, and for some god forsaken reason his body won't let him fall into blessed oblivions. His photographic memory plays the events over the last couple of days. He sees his hand that was crushed under the weight of Ronny's steal toed boot. He recalls Harvey telling him to hold on, that he'll find him. He still hears the crunching sound of his fingers breaking in Benny's strong grasp. And he recalls the most recent beating that happened after Benny hung up on Harvey.

Mike doesn't know exactly what transpired during Benny's last conversation with Harvey, but he knows it turned bad fast. Mike was told that they were going to call Harvey. Benny was all smiles. Probably thought that he had Harvey exactly where he wanted after Harvey begged him to stop hurting Mike. But, all those smiles soon vanished when apparently Harvey did not respond the way that Benny desired him to. The young associate still recalls the snarl that replaced the over confident smirk, and then the slamming of the cell phone down on the ground. All it took was one look at Ronny to set things into motion, and Mike at their mercy.

Through the relentless kicks and punches he heard cruel remarks as he tried to protect his body from more harm. Comments such as "Specter's an ass", "Can't sand that conceited dick", and "he thinks that he can tell me what to do." But worse than those words and the kicks, one in which he's pretty sure royally fucked up his knee was the phrase, "You don't mean shit to Specter, do ya?"

And now as Mike's lying on the floor of some warehouse, with too many broken bones to count, and no sign of hope, he can't help but think that maybe they're right. Harvey doesn't give two shits about him. Because if he did wouldn't he do anything to get Mike back. Or better yet, not say anything or do anything that would result in injuring him further. As far as Mike knows Harvey did neither, and that's the last thing that Mike thinks of as his aching body finally loses its' battle with consciousness.

**Don't worry, I'm almost done hurting Mike. The end is in sight. Just a couple of more chapters to go! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Suits.**

**A/N: I'm really trying hard to finish this story up. Just a couple of more chapters to go!**

**Best Served Cold- Chapter 6**

Mike's brain tries to tell his body to move away from the harsh kicks to his side, but his broken body doesn't have the strength to do what his brain is telling him to. Why can't they just leave him alone? He knows that Harvey does care about him. He helped him when Trevor got him into trouble with those dealers. And Donna basically confirmed it when he told her about Harvey putting himself on the line to keep Mike on at Pearson Hardman after Jessica found out about him not being a lawyer. But, at the moment when all Mike wants to do is lose himself to unconsciousness, but can't because his captors won't let him, it's getting harder to believe so.

But then again, it's easier to believe that Harvey really doesn't care that much about what happens to Mike over the option that Harvey can't physically save him. That he really doesn't know where Mike is. And the mere thought that Harvey can't do something is a hell of a lot scarier than believing that Harvey doesn't care about him. Because he knows that as much as Harvey says he doesn't, he does.

Another sharp kick causes Mike to let out a groan.

"Wakey, wakey Mikey," Benny says cheerfully.

Mike opens his one unswollen eye to look at his abductor. He sees the ex-con is grinning from ear to ear. "What do you want?" Mike slurs out.

"At first I thought that your boss wasn't taking this predicament too seriously. But, then I thought maybe Specter's a visual learner," Benny says with a sinister smile. "So, we're gonna give him s physical memento. You know so he can what his cocky attitude is doing to his young protégé."

Before Mike can ask what he's talking about, he is backhanded by a hard slap. As his head rolls backward, he hears Ronny say with a laugh, "Say cheese!" and the unmistakable click of a cell phone taking a picture.

**XXXXX**

Harvey can feel his assistant's eyes burning s hole into him. She hasn't said anything to him since he got off the phone with Anderson the night before. He'll take that back. She hasn't said anything to him after she got through yelling at him for refusing to apologize to Ben Anderson. After the yelling and a few well placed slaps, she left his office somberly for the night. Harvey knows that she's still pissed at him because she has been at the office for a little over an hour and hasn't entered his office. Not even when Henderson and Ames came in. He thought for sure that she would come in then to see how the investigation was going. No such look. Then again, she didn't have to be in the office to hear what was going on inside the glass walls. Harvey leaned that awhile ago.

A part of Harvey wants to tell Donna that she shouldn't expect anything less from him. That she shouldn't be surprised that he refused to apologize. That it's the same no hold bars attitude that stopped him from playing into Anderson's hand is the same one that she has always loved about him.

The lawyer's inner turmoil stops for a second when he hears a soft knock on his door and an "excuse me, Harvey."

He looks to see Detective Henderson standing at his door. Harvey stands up. "Do you have anything? Did Ronny show up to get his paycheck?"

The police detective shakes his head, "Not yet."

Harvey lets out a long sigh.

Henderson doesn't seem too nervous that Ronny hasn't showed up yet. "But, Ronny did call his boss to pick up his cash. We already have plain clothes officers in place at the address where Scott, Ronny's boss, told Ronny to meet him."

Harvey nods his head. This is good. "I want to be there."

Henderson shakes his head emphatically. "No way, Harvey."

Harvey throws his hands up, "Why not? You're going to have a shitload of undercover cops there. Why can't I go? I'll blend in."

"Yeah right, Harvey. You blend in? You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Harvey looks down at his loudspeaker when he hears Donna's voice. "So now you decide to talk to me."'

The redhead ignores Harvey's comment and continues. "Besides, he's gonna know what it's you when he sees you. Do you honestly believe that someone who helped plan this game of revenge isn't going to know what you look like?"

Harvey opens his mouth to object when Henderson cuts him off. "She's right, Harvey. You're not going to do Mike any good by showing your face there. Anderson might feel backed into a corner and he could do something desperate."

"Yeah, you don't want to piss them off any more that you already have." Donna interrupts. "This is no time for the "I'm Harvey Specter, and I don't care what you think show.'"

Harvey looks through the glass walls to his assistant, "If you want to say something, say it to my face. Don't hide behind the loudspeaker." He sees the redhead rise from her chair, making her way to his door when his phone lets out an alert telling him that he has a new text message. He's about to ignore it and deal with Donna, but something inside him tells him that he better look at his phone. When he does he sees it's a text from an unknown number.

"I'm not hiding-"Donna says as she enters his office, but is silenced when Harvey holds up his hand to signal her to be quiet.

He opens the text and nearly drops his phone. "Fuck."

**XXXXX**

Harvey leans back in his chair, abusing the chair's hinges. He brings his hand to his face and rubs the bridge of his nose, as if the action will erase the picture that has been haunting him over the last two hours.

He may not have Mike's eidetic memory, but he does have a fine eye to detail. It's what allowed him to pick out the small details that helped win many big cases. And now it's what has him completely unnerved. It's the miniscule details of a cell phone picture that has him so shaken up. The crooked, broken nose. The dark bruises under his associate's eyes. The eye that is swollen shut. The split and bloodied lip. The large, deep bruise that marks the right side of Mike's face. That's what's going to haunt Harvey for the foreseeable future. And it's also what shut Harvey up, and made him realize that it's a foolish move to be there when the cops trap Ronny.

So now Harvey is sitting there waiting for the news that they got Ronny. That he gave up his cousin and the location where they're keeping Mike. God, if it wasn't eleven in the morning Harvey would be having a drink right about now. But, he can't. He needs to keep up appearances. Make everyone in the office believe that Mike is just out of town working on something for Harvey. That there's nothing more sinister in the works.

His cell phone ringing brings Harvey out of his thoughts. Without even looking to see whose calling he says, "Did you get him?"

A rough voice responds. "Did you get my little present? What do you think? I know I'm no professional, but I think I did a great job. The lighting was perfect. It showed you every bruise and cut on your boy's pretty face." He lets out a sinister laugh. "Well, it's not so pretty now, is it Specter?"

Harvey reins his anger in. Flying off the handle isn't going to help Mike right now. "What do you want, Anderson?"

"You know what I want. I want you to take ownership for your part in this mess. If you just stood up for me, said something on my behalf, Sean might still be alive. But, you were too nervous about pissing off some judge. And while I sat in a jail cell, my brother, the same brother that I swore to my mother that I would protect dies."

Harvey looks to Donna's desk for guidance. Maybe she will know the right thing to say. But, her desk is empty. Harvey closes his eyes for a second and reminds himself that she went to visit Mike's grandmother to update her about the situation.

"You don't know what it's like-"Benny continues, but Harvey interrupts.

"To want to protect someone and you can't because it's out of your hands." Harvey finishes. He thinks about the awful picture of Mike's battered face. He thinks about a teary-eyed Donna saying that she's going to see Mike's grandmother. And finally Harvey gets it. This isn't about Harvey owning up to some perceived indiscretion from years ago. This is about Mike. Mike is his, and it's his job to protect him.

"I know what it's like to want to protect someone you care about, and not being able to do so. I'm not going to apologize for doing my job. You broke the law, and it was my job to make sure that those who did were dealt with. But, I am truly sorry about your brother. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Harvey takes a deep breath before he continues. "But, I will get Mike back. And I promise you that you will pay for hurting him. He's my responsibility and you don't mess with what's mine."

Harvey's expecting Benny to curse him out, or a pained moan from Mike. But, all he hears is silence. Did Benny get pissed off and hang up?

"I think we have come to a crossroads, Harvey. I'll be in touch." Benny says.

What the fuck does that mean? Before Harvey can respond, Benny hangs up. He looks at his phone in alarm. Did he just seal Mike's fate, a painful death? Or did he give the kid a stay of execution?

**I know another cliffie. But, don't worry this story is almost done. Thanks again to all those who are still reading this. If it wasn't for you guys I would have abandoned this awhile ago. You guys are the best!**


	7. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Suits.**

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, but finally here's the next chapter. I have to say that I'm still overwhelmed with the amount of alerts and favorites this story is still getting. You guys are the best. So here you guys go, a little belated Christmas/early New Year's gift. I hope you enjoy!**

**Best Served Cold-Chapter 7**

Mike is trying to keep his mind busy. He's reciting the Mayflower Compact to himself in the vain hopes of getting his mind of off what's going on. Hoping that by keeping his mind busy he can try and forget where he is and about his rapidly deteriorating condition.

"-covenant and combine ourselves together into a civil body politic; for our better ordering, and preservation and furtherance of the ends aforesaid; and by virtue hereof to enact, constitute, and frame…" Mike stops as bile begins to rise in the back of his throat. _Not again!_ He closes his eyes and instead tries to will himself not to vomit. He tried this technique before, to no avail. Maybe this time it'll work.

But, once again luck is not on his side. Mike can only move his head to the side because his aching body won't let him get into a more comfortable position. He weakly spits out the stream of liquid that's dribbling out of his mouth, not missing the red tint to it. _Fuck, now I'm puking blood. This is something new. This is not good._

Up until this point Mike was hoping that the vomiting was because of a concussion. Now that he's puking blood, he knows that it's something so much worse. He's bleeding internally. If he doesn't get help soon, he's not going to make it.

The associate is trying to calm himself down with short breaths. He cannot lose it now. Harvey's going to find him soon. His boss didn't put in so much time, effort, and money to shape Mike into the associate that he wants just to let him die in a dank warehouse, alone. He has to believe that Harvey's going find him. Because if Harvey's not going find him, then who will?

Chills spread throughout Mike's body. The chattering of his teeth is not helping the pounding in his head. _What the fuck? One minute I'm hot, the next I'm freezing. _His mind knows exactly what's going on. The heat that's encompassing his right wrist, where the cigarette burns are tell him that the wounds are infected. He knows that burns can easily get infected and given the situation he's in, infection set in early.

Between the infection and internal bleeding, he really doesn't know how much longer he's going to last_. Poor Grammy. Who's going to take care of her when I'm gone? Harvey might feel guilty about this, so he may pay off her care with the rest of my year's salary. If he doesn't, maybe Donna will. Rachel will at least stop by and visit her. I'm so glad that I took her to the home that time and introduced them to each other. At least Grammy won't be completely alone._

With his thoughts on his grandmother, Mike doesn't even hear the door open. Before he even registers it, a calloused hand is in on his aching head. Mike freezes. Is this it? Is he going to kill me with his bare hands? He instinctively shrinks back.

"Its okay, Ross." Benny says in a placating tone.

Mike looks up at Benny with his unswollen eye, confused.

As if he can read Mike's mind, Benny says "Your part in this is done. I don't need you anymore."

Mike's good eyes get owlishly huge. _I'm not needed anymore? What does that mean? Is he gonna let me go? Is gonna kill me?_

The two are looking at each other anticipating what's going to happen next.

**XXXXX**

"So you guys got nothing?!" Harvey exclaims at the two policemen who are in his office.

"It's definitely a setback," Ames says, putting his hands up in an attempt to try and calm Harvey down.

"You're fucking right it is. Ronny Anderson can't meet up with his boss to get his paycheck because he's in the fucking hospital, in a coma because he tried to drink himself to death!" Harvey yells

"Harvey, you have to calm down!" Jessica says as she places her hand on his shoulder. "This is not going to help Mike."

Harvey nods his head in understanding and takes a deep breath. Taking this as a cue that Harvey's ready to hear what he's about to say, Anderson says, "The good news is that with Ronny in the hospital, Benny has no one to help him, which means he'll have to leave Mike at some point to get money or food. We know that he's somewhere in Brooklyn because New York Methodist ER's personnel recognized the picture of Benny because of the scar." Henderson explains. "Benny and Ronny are close so Anderson would not cart his cousin all over the city when he needed medical attention. He took him to the nearest hospital."

Detective Henderson adds, "We have increased police patrols and have plain clothes officer out all over Brooklyn. That scar of his make Benny very unforgettable. We have that working on our side."

Harvey takes a deep breath. That scar might be their best shot at catching this asshole, but the scar also makes the lawyer nervous. He learned that Anderson got the scar in an altercation over a pudding cup. A fucking pudding cup. If someone was willing to get physically maimed over such a thing as a pudding cup, then where does that leave Mike? The object of misplaced hatred directed at him because Harvey isn't readily available. He would like to think that this is progress, but he is still cautious because there's a sinking feeling in the bottom of his gut that this could get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better.

"I would like to think that you're right. That at least we have something more to go on, but has anyone thought that maybe the reason why Ronny nearly drank himself to death is because this is part of the end game. That maybe things went too far, and Ronny didn't want to go back to prison?" Harvey says in a low voice, being vague on purpose. Not wanting to say that maybe Ronny drank himself into oblivion because Mike is dead.

Jessica turns to the senior partner, "Harvey, you can't think that way. Until we have a body, we have to stay optimistic. That we're going to find Mike."

"Ms. Pearson is right," Ames says. "Benny has made contact with you several times. If he sees this as being the end, you probably would have heard something by now. We just have to wait and see."

"Wait and see? I'm so-" Harvey is cut off when Donna comes rushing into his office. "What is it?"

"Harvey! Carl from downstairs called. There's someone downstairs looking for you." Donna says in a rush.

"Tell them to wait, I'm busy." Harvey says.

Donna shakes her head. "Harvey you're going to want to see this guy."

Before he can ask why, Donna continues "He has a huge scar on his face.'

With those few words Harvey is flying out his office and all but running to the elevators with the detectives, Jessica, and Donna hot on his heels.

As he reaches the elevators, he hears Ames say "We're going to stay back. We don't want to spook him. He's obviously here for a reason.'

Harvey nods his head. He turns to the women and says, "I want you guys to stay up here. I'll call when I find out what the hell he wants."

Donna is about to object when the elevator door opens. "Donna, I mean it. I don't know what Anderson is going to do or say. The moment I see things are safe, I'll call."

Donna nods her head, "You better."

The three men get into the elevator and as the door closes, Harvey gives Donna and Jessica a smile, hoping that the small gesture reassures them that everything is going to be fine

In the small elevator all Harvey can hear is the pounding of his own heart with that of the gentle dings of the elevator signaling when they reach a new floor. He anxiously smiles as others come into the elevator and leave, having no clue about the urgency of the matter.

Finally, in what seems like forever, they reach the lobby. Harvey has to harness all his will power not to run off the elevator when the door slides open. He notices that the two police detectives stand back and go over to talk to Vanessa at the main reception desk, chatting it up with the young brunette.

The lobby is crowded with people coming into and leaving the building. But, Harvey has his eyes set on two people in particular. He can see Carl talking to someone. Carl recognizes him instantly and looks…relieved. The man who he is talking to has his back to Harvey. That must be Anderson. He clenches his hands at his sides as he makes his way over to the pair.

"Hello, Mrs. Specter. This gentleman was hoping to speak with you," Carl greets him as he gets closer. Just as he reaches the pair, the man who has had his back to Harvey the whole time turns around.

The face he sees in front of him is the older one of a kid he put away so many years ago, tarnished because of life's harsh realities. It's Anderson. Fucking Benny Anderson. The scarred face stares back at him with a cruel smile.

Harvey gives the security guard a smile, "Thank, Carl. I got it from here." Carl quickly makes his exit leaving the two acquaintances alone.

"Nice to see you again, Specter." Benny says with a devilish smile

"What the fuck do you want?" Harvey hisses.

Anderson seems to think for a few seconds and then he says triumphantly, "I got what I want. I got you to beg. I got you to feel what it's like to not be able to help the person you care about."

"Was it worth it? You know you're going to go back to prison for as long as humanly possible. I'm going to call in every favor I'm owed to make sure that you don't see the light of day for a very, very long time," Harvey says menacingly as he moves closer to Anderson.

Benny laughs, "I don't care what you do to me, now. I got what I want. I'm good. But, the reason why I'm here is because I thought all is fair. Now that I got what I want, I figure you should get what you want."

Harvey stares at Benny.

Benny nods his head, "I'll tell you where Ross is."

Harvey's eyes get huge.

"See, I thought you might like that."

"Where is he?!" Harvey demands in a loud voice.

Anderson leans in towards Harvey and says in a low voice, "He's in a warehouse along pier 7 in Brooklyn."

Harvey moves his head back and looks behind him, motioning to the two police detectives. As the two come closer he says, "Cuff, Mr. Anderson. I got the address of Mike's whereabouts. He's in a warehouse along pier 7, Brooklyn."

Henderson calls into dispatch Mike's location as he hands Anderson off to two plain clothes officers who were milling around the lobby. Harvey didn't even realize they were cops, but then again that's the purpose of plain clothes officers. Ames turns to Harvey, "You ready to go get your boy back?"

Harvey nods his head as he follows the two policemen outside and to their car, "Damn right, I am."

**Wow! That was a very intense chapter for me to write. I actually was able to hammer it out in just a couple of hours, so I hope that in my rush to get it out it still worked for you guys.**

**Chapter 8 Preview: **Harvey is horrified when he seems the condition that Mike's in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Suits.**

**A/N: Once again, I apologize. I know it's been awhile since I last updated. I can't just blame the craziness that is RL life this time. I also lost my flash drive where I keep all my stories. So, I literally reread everything I wrote on the site so I knew where I left off. As always thanks for sticking with me!**

**A/N2: There is some medical stuff in this chapter. I tried my best, but I'm not a medical professional.**

**Best Served Cold-Chapter 8**

"You have to stay out here until we get the all clear," Detective Henderson tells Harvey as they step out of the car.

Harvey instantly shakes his head no. "If you honestly think that I'm going to just stand here while my associate is laying on the floor of some condemned warehouse, then you don't not know me at all," Harvey says as he walks at the same rapid pace as the two officers, with Donna hot on their heels.

Ames stops and put his hand out stopping the lawyer. "I do know you. I remember you when you worked at the DA's officer. You were always like a dog with bone, you never quit. And I like that about you. That's why I used to stay out of your way as much as possible because you always got the job done."

Harvey's lip starts to turn upwards into the hint of the smallest smile, but it stops when the veteran police officer continues. "I let you do your job, now let me do mine."

Harvey raises his voice. "If you did your fucking job then why did it take so long to find Mike?" Donna puts her hand on Harvey's shoulder to try and calm his down, but it's to no avail. "It took three fucking days, and you didn't even find him. Benny Anderson came to me!" He says, pointing to himself.

"Harvey, that's not fair. You know-"Donna starts to interrupt but is quickly silenced when the lawyer sends her a nasty glare.

A flash of anger flashes across his face. "Fair, Donna? Was it fair that you had to break it to Mike's grandmother that Mike was being held at the hands of some psychopath, in his quest for revenge, while these guys were running around like a couple of idiots? Coming up empty on every lead."

When Harvey finishes his tirade, Donna raises her eyebrow. She turns back to the detectives, "Go, get Mike. I'll keep him here." The two policemen look at her questionably, but when they see her nod her head in affirmation they realize that Harvey is not going anywhere. They make their way towards the warehouse.

"Donna, I need to go in with them, he's my god damned associate. He's my fucking responsibility."

"And I think we hit the nail on the head," Donna says quietly as she watches two paramedics enter the warehouse.

Harvey raises his eyebrow in question, "What are you talking about?" He asks as he starts to once again walk towards the warehouse.

Donna puts her hand on his shoulder, "Stop, Harvey. I know what this is about."

As if to humor his assistant, he stops. "No shit, Donna. It's about getting Mike out of that hellhole that he's been in for days now."

"It's not just that and you know it."

Harvey puts his hand in the air and the look on his face is one of feign confusion, "It isn't? So tell me what it is about because there's more important stuff to tend to than this game of Twenty Questions. We can continue this game later, now if you will excuse me-" Harvey says as he takes a step towards the building.

The redhead takes a deep breath before she starts. "This is not about the police not doing their job and finding Mike sooner. This is about you."

"Me?"

Donna rolls her eyes, "Yes, you. You feel guilty."

Harvey opens his mouth to interject, but Donna's softly spoken words stop him. "You feel guilty because it was a case from your past that put Mike in this situation. That put him in the hands of Benny and Ronny. That resulted in Mike getting hurt."

Harvey doesn't say anything to deny this, but Donna has known Harvey for along time. She knows him so well, probably knows him better than he knows himself. And the way his eyes drop to the ground and the way he rubs his chin, says it all. She's right.

"But, you can't or won't say that because you're so stubborn and have to maintain the façade that you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. So, you're blaming everyone else for this. First, the police. Then who, Mike?"

Harvey raises his hand, "Blame Mike? For what? This isn't his fault"

"Well, if he finished up the Bryant case earlier then he wouldn't be leaving the office so late. Maybe he wouldn't be so tired and would have been able to fight off those bastards," Donna reasons.

"Donna, I think you need to go home and catch up on some sleep. Now you're being delusional. How can I blame Mike for this? He did nothing wrong. It makes no sense," Harvey says.

A small smile falls upon Donna's face. "And neither does blaming the police and you know it." The look of anger on the lawyer's face starts to dim. "Nor yourself. There's gonna be enough to deal with now that we got Mike back. We can't afford to add your sense of guilt to the list. No one but those assholes is to blame for what happened to Mike."

The closer is about to say something, but stops when Donna continues. "They were just two bastards who took something to the extreme. You can't blame yourself for this or for doing your job. And you know Mike won't either."

"How can you know this? Did you see the picture they sent me? If someone did that to me to get back at someone else, I would be pissed." Harvey explains.

"Then it's a good thing for you that you're not Mike. You know Mike, Harvey. No matter what you say or do to him, he always comes back. You have nothing to worry about." Donna sees some of the attention leave Harvey's frame when she says this. "Well, you do have to do have to worry about one thing."

"Yeah and what is that?"

"You better se every favor you have to make sure these assholes get everything they deserve, or you're going to have to deal with me."

For the first time in days a small, but genuine smiles reaches Harvey's lips. "I've already been in contact with Garrison from the prosecutor's office."

"The one you helped out when he was suspected in throwing the Palmer case?" Donna questions.

"That will be the one."

"Good, now how about-" But before Donna can finish, they see a stretcher surrounded by paramedics leaving the warehouse. The pair quickly makes their way over.

"Let me thorough! Let me see him!" Harvey yells when he finally reaches the stretcher. He can't get a good view of Mike because he's being blocked by the two paramedics who are jogging alongside the stretcher. But, Harvey's height allows him to get a glimpse over the heads of the two EMS workers. And that quick view of Mike's battered face is enough to get his blood boiling.

"Jesus Christ!" He hisses.

Donna's digging her fingers into his arm. "Harvey, what do you see? Is he okay? Is he conscious?" Donna asks as they reach the ambulance.

When the EMS workers lift Mike's stretcher into the ambulance Donna and Harvey get a better view of their associate, and watch on helplessly as Mike's head drops bonelessly onto his shoulder.

"He's unconscious," one of the paramedics says.

"What else is wrong?" Harvey asks as one of the paramedics hops into the back.

"He has a high fever. Probably from an infection. We don't know all his injuries yet. But, we have to get going." The other paramedic says.

Harvey nods his head as the paramedic slams the doors to the bus shut. "Where are you taking him?"

"Presbyterian." The EMS calls over his shoulder as he hops into the front of the ambulance.

"I have to call Ray," The lawyer says aloud. And just at that moment a horn is heard over the sirens of the departing ambulance. He looks towards the source and sees Ray's car. He turns towards his assistant with a raised brow.

"I texted Ray on the way over and told him to be on standby. Come on, let's go." She says as walks towards the car.

**XXXXX**

"What time is it?" Harvey asks as he paces back and forth in the hospital waiting room.

Donna looks up from her seat and lets out a sigh. "It's been about fifteen minutes since last time you asked me."

Harvey stops his pacing and gives his assistant a glare. "What is taking so long? We haven't heard anything since we got here and that was what, four hours ago?"

"It's five o'clock now. We got here a little after one. You heard what Dr. Lucarelli said. It may take awhile. They need to find the source of the bleeding."

"In my opinion Dr. Lucarelli is a quack."

Donna rolls her eyes, "Harvey! Stop that!"

Harvey shrugs his shoulders. "Well he is. He has no idea what he's doing. When we first got here he told us that they weren't going to operate because Mike has a fever and they wanted to get the infection under control. Then he tells us that they are going to operate."

Donna stands up to join Harvey. "They had to operate, Harvey. Mike was going into shock and they were afraid if they waited any longer for the anti-biotics to kick in then Mike's condition would worsen."

"I still don't like him," Harvey says as he shakes head.

"You don't have to like him. As long as he fixes Mike. That's all that matters."

Harvey resumes his pacing and Donna takes out her phone to check her e-mail. In between listening to doctors and calming Harvey down, she also has to clear Harvey's schedule for the next day. She's still looking down at her phone when she asks, "So what do you want me to do about Paul Richardson? Do you want me to postpone your meeting with him tomorrow? When do you want me to postpone to?"

"Dr. Lucarelli?" Harvey asks.

Donna puts her phone away as she stands up next to Harvey, as the doctor makes his way over to the pair.

"Harvey, Donna.' The doctor greets.

"How's Mike?" Harvey asks.

"We were able to find the source of the internal bleeding."

"What was it?" Donna questions.

"Mike has several broken ribs and one of them punctured his spleen. We weren't able to repair it, so we had no choice but to remove it."

"But, he'll be fine right? People can live without spleens." Donna asks.

Dr. Lucarelli gives her a small smile, "Yes, people can live without their spleen. We just have to keep a close eye on Mike because people who have had a splenectomy are more susceptible to infections."

"Mike already has an infection," Harvey reminds the doctor quietly.

"Yes, he does. Unfortunately the cigarette burns on his arm got infected because they were not tended to. That's why it's crucial to get the infection under control. Sadly, that is not the only thing that we have to look out for."

"You mean there's more?"

The physician nods his head. "Yes, there is. Mike suffered a lot of blunt force trauma to his abdomen. He must have suffered some severe blows to his lower back because one of his kidneys has suffered severe trauma. We were able to repair the tear in it, but we have to monitor the kidney to make sure that it's still functions properly."

Harvey takes a deep breath letting everything soak in before he gets the nerve to ask. "So, besides the infection, losing his spleen, and kidney damage, what's the other damage?"

"His right hand is broken, along with his left wrist. Most of his fingers are broken. Several of his ribs are broken. He has a severe concussion and a broken nose. He is also dehydrated and has several cuts and contusions." After he finishes the laundry list of Mike's injuries, he continues on "Mike is actually quite lucky."

"Lucky? You say he's lucky after what those assholes did to him?" Harvey says with a snicker.

"He is. As of now there is no swelling or bleeding in his brain. So if it remains that way and if we can get the infection under control and his kidney heals, there's no reason to believe that he won't make a full recovery," Dr. Lucarelli says with a kind smile.

"Can we see him?" Donna asks tentatively.

"He's in recovery now. Someone will come get you guys when he's moved into the ICU. Any more questions?"

"No, I think we're good for now." Donna says.

"Okay, I have to go check in on another patient. I'll check on Mike later when he's settled in the ICU," Dr. Lucarelli says as he exits the room.

Donna looks at Harvey, "what do we do now?"

"Postpone my meeting with Paul Richardson until next week. Tomorrow won't work," Harvey answers as he takes out his phone.

Donna raises her eyebrows in question, "why is that?"

"Because I'm scheduling a meeting with Brad Garrison tomorrow. I have to make sure that those assholes get what's coming to them," Harvey says as he dials a number.

He turns away from Donna and speaks into the phone, "Hi, yes I need to schedule a meeting with Brad Garrison tomorrow. What times works best?"

A huge smile spreads across Donna's face as she continues rearranging Harvey's schedule.

**XXXXX**

"Excuse me, I'm Terry. Are you guys here for Mike Ross?" A plump nurse asks Harvey and Donna, who have been sitting in the waiting room for nearly an hour and a half since Dr. Lucarelli came out and informed them of Mike's condition.

"Yes, we are." Harvey says he stands up, Donna joining him. "Is he okay?"

She gives the pair a small smile. "He's doing as well as can be expected. We just settled him into a bed in the ICU. Dr. Lucarelli sent me to get you guys. You can see him now."

"Finally," Donna whispers.

"If you guys would follow me. I'll take you to him. He's right this way." The two follow Terry through several hallways and are soon in the ICU wing. "He's right in this area, follow me."

They reach the clear cubicle that Terry stops at and both look through the clear window.

"Jesus, Mike." Harvey says under his breath. Seeing Mike like this. In person. The blood that covered his associate's face has been cleaned, leaving the full extent of Mike's injuries on display.

"You guys can go in. It'll probably do him good to hear some friendly voices," Terry says.

Harvey starts to go in, but stops when he notices that Donna is not moving. The heartbroken look on her face cuts through him like a knife. This is not his fiery Donna who has all the associates and most of the partners shaking in their boots with one harsh glare. He hates this. Man he can't wait to make sure those fuckers pay for what they did.

"Come on, Donna. Let's see the pup."

His words have the desired effect and Donna takes a deep breath and walks into the ICU cubicle. The sounds of various medical equipment can't quite tune out the sound of Mike's labored breathing, courtesy of the broken ribs. Poor kid. He can't even rest peacefully, Donna thinks to herself. She makes her way to Mike's side. You can't see his hair because a thick white bandage is covering his whole head. His right cheek is badly bruised and you can see that several of the cuts that cover his face had to be stitched. She goes to put her hand on Mike's hand, but stops herself. The hand that's closest to her is in a thick cast and several of the fingers are bandaged. His pinky finger is the only free one, so she gently wraps her fingers around it and squeezes, silently letting Mike know that he is not alone.

Donna looks over the bed to Harvey, who is standing on the other side. Who has not said a word since he first saw Mike through the window. She sees him bend down near Mike's head as if he's about to whisper something. The redhead zones everything out and zeroes in on what Harvey is whispering. It's not much of an effort because she has been blessed with excellent hearing.

"You rest, Mike. We got it from here. I gotcha," Harvey whispers into Mike's ear.

And as awesome as Donna is, she truly struggles with nonchalantly wiping the unfallen tears out of her eyes before Harvey can call her a sentimental wuss.

**Yay! Mike is finally rescued. I know it took awhile, but it finally happened. But, I am a Mike whump kind of girl, so I'm not completely done with hurting Mike yet. Stay tuned!**


End file.
